DM-Morpheus
__TOC__ Map description A map set on the top of three very high towers with extremely low gravity. These three towers are the Northwest tower, the Northeast tower, and the South tower. In terms of height, the Northwest tower is the taller one, while the Northeast tower is the shortest one, and the South one is in the middle. Individually, each tower has the same elements: an inner chamber, accessible via a ramp from that tower's mid level, an upper platform also accessible by a ramp from the mid level, and a minitower at the very top, each holding a powerful item. There's also, in the lowest level of the map, a broken road, with a small platform between the Northwest and South tower, holding no item. This road also has a jumppad propulsing the players back to the towers. With little room to run for safety, this map is perfect for low-gravity jumpmatches. Weapons and pickups Weapons Retail/GOTY= |-|Demo= Pickups Retail/GOTY= |-|Demo= Walkthrough PC (Demo) PC (Retail/GOTY) Tips and tricks * Pick up the Sniper Rifle, and go to the highest point of the Northwest tower, to take down enemies from a distance. * You can also deny the Redeemer for the enemies, if you are lucky enough to grab it first. * The Shock Rifle can act as counter against campers as well as jumpers, though the player tends to be pretty vulnerable at the pickup location for the Rifle. * The concrete structures like walls and pillars can act as barriers from long range weapons. * There is plenty of cover from snipers below the upper platforms, though the pickup locations for the powerful weapons are still exposed to the snipers' field of view. * You must keep up a very fast pace and keen senses to save your skin from heavy weapons. * As the players are extremely prone to be knocked off almost every open floor in the arena, an impact damage from Shock Rifle as well as Rocket Launcher is highly recommend to increase the frag spread, especially during the "Tournament Deathmatch" or the "Last Man Standing" gameplay. * Because of the low gravity environment, you can actually leap from the top of one red tower to another red tower. Use this technique to get powered-up quickly with invisibility, body armor, or redeemer. * The low-gravity environment negates the rocket launcher's effectiveness considerably. It's nearly impossible to hit leaping enemies. Instead, try the minigun or shock rifle (including the combo) for more effective strikes against jumping enemies. * If you fall down to the street below, you'll find a glowing red platform that will take you back up to the top; if you miss the street when you fall, however, you won't land, and you'll lose a frag. CliffyB's Tips (Demo version) }} Trivia * The map comes with the UT Demo alongside CTF-Coret, DM-Phobos, DM-Tempest, DM-Turbine, DOM-Sesmar and the tutorials for Deathmatch, Domination and Capture the Flag. * There's a hidden Level Entry Text: "Nobody ever makes their first jump." * The map was inspired by a scene in the movie The Matrix, and named after one of its characters, Morpheus. }} * WatchMojo.com gave the map a fifth place in their Top-10 of FPS Multiplayer maps. * IGN mentioned the map as the most underrated map in FPS history. }} * Game journalist Aaron Cook mentioned the map as the sixth greatest multiplayer map of all time }} Gallery !UT99-PS2-DM-Morpheus.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-DM-Morpheus-2.jpg|Official screenshot Unreal Tournament 1999 - DM-Morpheus External links and references See also